spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Featured Article
This page chronicles the various articles that have been featured, in order of their implication. December 2st, 2017 Golden Bore was a giant Invectid with the unique ability to produce an indestructible shield of pure energy. He also had the ability to expel this energy in a powerful burst that could incapacitate all his enemies in the immediate area. Golden Bore never liked to be bossed around, and tended to call Grasshop "little bug". (more...) November 1st, 2017 Galena is a caretaker at the Hill of Champions monument, where King Arachna and his spider warrior partner became the first Spider Rider and Battle Spider. Her husband who was a Spider Rider himself left on a mission and never returned, so she stays their waiting. (more...) October 1st, 2017 Quint was the builder of the finest ship in the town of Fuushuwa which could go up the up the famous Fuushuwa Falls. Upon meeting them the first time Quint refused to lend his ship to the Spider Riders to get to Nuuma. When the Invectids destroyed his ship and Hunter saved him, Quint didn't fuss over the loss. He revealed he had a new and improved ship and this time, gave it to the Riders on the condition that they return it. (more...) September 2th, 2017 Quake is a great hero and an idol for many people of Arachna and the Inner World. Quake was a noble warrior and Spider Rider of Arachna. For many years he fought against the Invectids tirelessly. However, one day he realized that despite there many differences, the Invectids were not all evil, only to stubborn to stop fighting. So he devised a means to fight his enemies without taking there lives. (more...) August 3th, 2017 The Spirit Oracle appears to be a beautiful woman, who united both Humans and Spiders long ago to fight together. Long ago the Spirit Oracle materialized in the vast cavern that would become the Inner World before any life appeared there. The Oracle then infused the land with her power to bring light and life into the Inner World, thus allowing plants and animals to thrive and water the flow there. (more...) July 21th, 2017 Stags is a very powerful warrior and very loyal to the Invectid cause. Stags wields a short Zanbato for a weapon. He has a strong sense of honor, and cannot stand when it is disrespected. He shows a great deal respect to those he considers strong, whether they're Invectids or Humans. Never one for standing idly by and doing nothing, Stags trains regularly to keep his senses sharp. (more...) June 15th, 2017 Battle Spider Flame is Igneous' Battle Spider, he possesses the unique ability to shoot webs made out of fire. Flame, like his Rider lives his life with a sense of honor. While Flame appears to lack any speaking ability, he and Igneous appear to share a bound of trust and understanding that goes beyond the need for words. Many spiders, and Spider Riders, look up to and admire Flame. (more...) May 2th, 2017 Sparkle is the princess of Arachna. She is youngest Spider Rider on the team and Prince Lumen's little sister. Sparkle is often seen to be very happy, which makes everyone around her happy as well. Sparkle has a very cheery and bubbly personality, and she often giggles. Sparkle constantly gets into trouble, whether getting into a battle where she doesn't belong, exploring places she's not allowed, or sneaking out to follow the Spider Riders on a journey. Sparkle is a very adventurous and independent girl. Sparkle's spider Hotarla is also very young and the pair play games like hide-and-seek together often. (more...) April 2th, 2017 Scarab is a beetle-type Invectid and leader of an Invectid transport platoon seen in the episode "Grasshop's Misfortunes". Scarab once captured Prince Lumen and Igneous, and Princess Sparkle as they were traveling through forested land when they see Grasshop with the group. Scarab assumes the commander was already in the process of subduing the three when he and his men arrived. (more...) March 1th, 2017 Buzzbit is a very small bug-like Invectid that is about the size of a baseball. It has a single pair of wings and two large red eyes. The Messenger Bug, as it's more commonly known, is often used by Dungobeet to spy on the Spider Riders. (more...) February 2th, 2017 Corona is a happy and friendly person, and a great warrior. Corona often times wishes she was just a normal girl, with only normal problems in her life. Corona frequently worries about Hunter when he jumps in to save the people, and gets himself hurt. Corona seems to care a great deal for Hunter, as does her spider for Battle Spider Shadow. Corona strength grows (using her power) when Hunter is in danger during battle or is about to be harmed. In "Hunter's Holiday" Corona clearly expresses her desire to spend some time with Hunter alone but when he refuses she took out her anger by practicing on targets with Hunter's face on them. (more...) January 1th, 2017 Hunter Steele, is a brave Spider Rider from the Outer World. Hunter saved the Inner World from Mantid and became the greatest champion, as he had always dreamed he would. He came from the Outer World by following his grandfather's journal to the Inner World. He met a large armored spider, but not just any spider, but one the strongest spiders ever named Shadow. They started on not so friendly terms, but they eventually manage to get along and work together like a true team. Hunter's battle partner Corona is a warrior chosen by the Spirit Oracle to be an Oracle's Handmaid. Corona is the first human friend Hunter makes while in Arachna. There is a strong possibility that he has feelings for her, he does admire her spirit but is too shy to share this. In "Smells Like Team Spider", he unknowingly stares at Corona while she is marveling at some flowers. When they are battling the Invectids, his mind is calmed by the image of Corona's face. Lastly, when asked what changed Hunter's mind about the flowers, he became a bit embarrassed as it was Corona's image that changed his mind. Also, since Corona was the first person to discover Hunter, he has known her the longest besides Shadow. (more...) December 2th, 2016 Solan is a loyal page at Nuuma Castle, who serves Queen Illuma and acts as her confidante. During the Invectids invasion of Nuuma Solan did whatever Queen Illuma asked of him. Before Nuuma Castle ascended into the sky, he was given the task of staying on the surface below in order to greet the Spider Riders once they arrived in Nuuma city. When they did he guided the riders, to the castle, which was still up in the sky. While he was surprised to see the Spider Riders are so young, he had complete faith in there devotion and abilities. (more...) November 1th, 2016 Weeval is an Invectid, and the wife of Larva P. Grasshop. Weeval appears taller than her husband and her exoskeleton is a bright shade of pink. Weeval would often employ curfews on her husband which she would then insist he follow or he wouldn't get his dinner. Though she is a difficult taskmaster, she loves her husband very much and thinks highly of him. (more...) October 1th, 2016 A Spider Rider is Human who works together with a Spider partner (called a Battle Spider or Spider Warrior) to defend the Kingdom of Arachna whenever the word goes out "Calling All Spider Riders", the Riders would head out into battle to defend the innocent. To bring their Spider out of their Manacle, the rider would call out the name of their spider partner and "Spider Out." When shouting "Arachna Power", the Manacle equips them with their armor, as well as their weapons and shields. (more...) September 1th, 2016 Senna is one of Corona's adoptive older sisters, along with her twin Menna. Together she and Meena enjoy trying to hook up Corona with the Earthen Hunter Steele. (more...) August 1th, 2016 Smashopper was a giant metallic grasshopper-type Invectid machine that battled Hunter Steele upon his arrival in the Inner World while an unnamed Invectid Commander rode atop him. (more...) July 5th, 2016 Lady Noia is a childhood friend of Prince Lumen's. She is impersonated by Beerain in order to sneak into Arachna Castle and steal the Oracle Keys from Hunter Steele. (more...) June 1th, 2016 Katydid (also known as Katy or Katie) is an Invectid who lives with Humans. Katy is a pacifist, so she left the Invectid Nation to live a peaceful life alongside the humans of Cross Town, and has since been branded a traitor. She is currently wanted for treason against Mantid. (more...) May 1th, 2016 The Lost Mariner was a man noted to be the greatest sailor in the Inner World. He is the great, great, great grandfather of the ship builder Quint. When the Lost Mariner was young he helped Quake deliver two of the Oracle Keys to Nuuma. Many years later he helps the Spider Riders get through a fog when they were under attack from Beerain and her Buzzrays in "Ghost Ship". With the task done, he mysteriously disappeared, frightening Igneous, believing he was a ghost. (more...) April 1th, 2016 Step and Jump are the two children of Grasshop and Weeval. They think their father is much cooler than he actually is. Everyday, when there father came home they would greet him warmly and ask him how his day went. When they, along with there mother were informed of Grasshop's demotion from the Big Four they were not disappointed in him at all. They argued that despite the discommendation, he was still a hero to them. (more...) March 1th, 2016 Queen Illuma is the queen of Nuuma, sometimes addressed as Queen Nuuma. Upon meeting the Spider Riders for the first time Illuma quickly sensed a familiar connection concerning Corona and Nuuma. When Illuma attempted to discover more about Corona's childhood, Corona was only able to reveal that she could recall only her parents named her "Corona". (more...) February 2th, 2016 Dungobeet is an expert spy for the Invectid Nation. Dungobeet was used primarily for spying on both the Spider Riders and other Invectids. He often utilizes small messenger bugs called buzzbits in order to send his messages. While he can fight, his strengths lay in covertly gathering information. (more...) January 9th, 2016 King Arachna was the very first Spider Rider, known for defeating the Invectid army in ancient times, an act which brought the Spider Riders' into creation. Long ago, Arachna defended a forested valley that would later be known as, the Hill of Champions; the place where spiders and humans first fought together against the Invectids. He fought long and hard until all hope seemed lost. Until a great spider stepped forth. (more...) December 1th, 2015 Lily is Arachna Castle's mystic seer. Fortuneteller Lily was the first to discover that Hunter Steele had entered the Inner World and feared he would bring misfortune. Despite her predictions, Lily and Hunter became good friends during his time as a Spider Rider of Arachna. (more...) November 3rd, 2015 Slate is a past Arachna knight. He is Igneous's best friend and friendly rival. Slate was once an Arachnian knight who was a good friend and rival to Igneous. They were both known as the legendary "Fang and Claw of Arachna" to everyone. However, he left the rank of knights a long time ago to take care of the people in his small village. Years later Slate returned to Arachna, but challenged Igneous to a duel to the death. Hunter Steele did a little investigating and found out Grasshop had taken a pendant of value from Slate and said he would return it once Slate defeated Igneous. In exchange for defeating Igneous, Grasshop agreed not to destroy Slate's village. Hunter and Shadow were able to successfully drive away Grasshop's occupation force. Hunter later found Slate and Igneous, informing them of the truth. Even though the Invectids were gone, the two knights still fought and they concluded that they were equally matched. (more...) October 2th, 2015 Battle Spider Dagger is the legendary hero Quake's Battle Spider. Dagger is a legend among his fellow Battle Spiders. While he only appears in the final battle against Mantid, the fact that he has stayed by Quake's side for so many years shows that his loyalty toward his rider is beyond question. In a play based on the life story of the hero Quake, Dagger appears to have led the life of a wandering warrior similar to Battle Spider Shadow. Whether this an accurate account of Daggers life or not is not clear. (more...) September 1th, 2015 Battle Spider Portia is Aqune's battle spider. She cares for her Rider and she worries for her greatly. Portia has always been by Aqune's side, and has always supported her. She also wants to be reunited with her brother, Brutus someday. (more...) August 3rd, 2015 Battle Spider Hotarla is Princess Sparkle's Battle Spider. She is very young, but is fearless in battle. Hotarla is Sparkle's battle spider. Hotarla is cute and tiny due to her youth, and she can't say many words yet. Hotarla tends to be a little more cautious than Sparkle. Other times, spider and rider think alike. (more...) July 1th, 2015 Battle Spider Ebony is Prince Lumen's Battle Spider. He is a very strong and powerful Battle Spider. Ebony is said to be very powerful and destructive, this restrains Lumen in calling him out, for fear of accidentally harming innocent bystanders. When he does call him out, 'he means business' according to Igneous. Ebony doesn't speak unless he has something very important to say, one of the few times he does speak (much to the Spider Riders' amazement) was when he persuaded Lumen to take his sister Princess Sparkle through the Labyrinth to get to Mantid's Castle. When he spoke to the young prince, he was direct yet polite. Showing that the pair have a fairly formal relationship. (more...) June 1th, 2015 Battle Spider Brutus is Magma's battle spider. He saved his Rider from a fire that killed everyone else in his village. He is Portia's older brother and wants to save her from the Invectids. (more...) May 2th, 2015 Battle Spider Venus is Corona's Battle Spider. She is soft-spoken and gentle, but is fearless in battle. Venus considers Corona's feelings to be very important. Venus is very supportive of Corona, and shows her Rider a great deal of care and understanding. (more...) April 3rd, 2015 Battle Spider Flame is Igneous' Battle Spider. Flame, like his Rider lives his life with a sense of honor. While Flame appears to lack any speaking ability, he and Igneous appear to share a bound of trust and understanding that goes beyond the need for words. Many spiders, and Spider Riders, look up to and admire Flame. (more...) March 4th, 2015 Battle Spider Shadow is a strong, brave and short tempered spider. Shadow can often be found in a bad mood, but deep down he cares deeply for the wellbeing of others. He seems to have a sarcastic response for everything that happens around him, but when it comes to battle and the defense of the innocent, Shadow is always serious. (more...) February 2th, 2015 Buguese is the leader of the Big Four and second only to Mantid himself. Buguese despises the Spirit Oracle, as he is bitter about her taking sunlight from the Invectids, and is eager to hurt her for her perceived wrongs. Since the loss of the Oracle Sun, Buguese was often angry and ill-tempered. Otherwise, he was a strong-willed, commanding individual regardless of the situation. (more...) January 3rd, 2015 Mantid was assumed by his Invectid followers for years to be the ultimate in Invectid evolution, in reality Mantid actually wore a covering of high fidelity mechanics, which encased the body of a human. Before becoming leader of the Invectids, Mantid was a Spider Rider. Sometime before Hunter Steele entered the Inner World Mantid switched sides and became the Invectid leader by fooling the Invectids into thinking he was one of them. For years he needed the Oracle Keys to sustain himself for some reason or else his body would turn pale and he would grow weak. (more...) December 5th, 2014 Beerain is an Invectid who often uses wit and guile instead of brute force to accomplish her missions. Beerain most often uses a whip to fight her opponents. Though a high-ranking officer in Mantid's army, Beerain was not completely loyal to the her lord and master due to her growing concern over his ruthless ambition and increasing callousness over the years. (more...) November 1th, 2014 Prince Lumen has a good head on his shoulders and often uses common sense to reason through whatever Hunter Steele or the other Spider Riders have to say. He's careful to think things through because he has no wish to hurt innocent bystanders. Lumen would much rather settle disputes through negotiation than fighting and war. Lumen can appear quite lazy at times and flirtatious with any pretty girl that crosses his path. His devotion and love is showered upon his younger sister--which often leads him to steal credit from Hunter whenever the new Spider Rider wins a victory or gives her a gift. (more...) October 2th, 2014 Stags is a very powerful warrior and very loyal to the Invectid cause. Stags wields a short Zanbato for a weapon. He has a strong sense of honor, and cannot stand when it is disrespected. He shows a great deal respect to those he considers strong, whether they're Invectids or Humans. Never one for standing idly by and doing nothing, Stags trains regularly to keep his senses sharp. (more...) September 2th, 2014 Aqune is a moderately calm person, she does not like to battle but will if necessary. When she does battle, though, Aqune is a very skilled warrior. For most of her life Aqune has been controlled by Mantid through the mask she wears. Because of this she is not always responsible for her actions, but when Hunter wanted to take her back to Arachna she refused to go with him because she saw the Invectids as her family, and believed it morally wrong to abandon them. (more...) August 8th, 2014 Princess Sparkle is often seen to be very happy, which makes everyone around her happy as well. Sparkle has a very cheery and bubbly personality, and she often giggles. Sparkle constantly gets into trouble, whether getting into a battle where she doesn't belong, exploring places she's not allowed, or sneaking out to follow the Spider Riders on a journey. Sparkle is a very adventurous and independent girl. Sparkle's spider Hotarla is also very young and the pair play games like hide-and-seek together often. (more...) July 2th, 2014 Magma was originally a wanderer, but later became a full-fledged Spider Rider thanks in part to his encounter with the young Earthen Hunter Steele. Magma's passionate about things to the point of obsession. Magma has despised the Invectids for many years, due to the fact that they destroyed his home village and killed his family. One of Magma's favorite thing's in life is the Hero Quake. While excitable, Magma can also be very laid back at times. (more...) June 4th, 2014 Corona is a happy and friendly person, and a great warrior. Corona often times wishes she was just a normal girl, with only normal problems in her life. Corona frequently worries about Hunter when he jumps in to save the people, and gets himself hurt. Corona seems to care a great deal for Hunter, as does her spider for Battle Spider Shadow. Corona strength grows (using her power) when Hunter is in danger during battle or is about to be harmed. In "Hunter's Holiday" Corona clearly expresses her desire to spend some time with Hunter alone but when he refuses she took out her anger by practicing on targets with Hunter's face on them. (more...) May 1th, 2014 Igneous is a calm and stoic young man, though beneath his stoic exterior, hides a fiery temper. Igneous acts like a kind of a mentor to Hunter Steele, Arachna's newest Spider Rider. Igneous has a strong sense of honor, and hates to break the rules. Igneous has the utmost confidence in Prince Lumen. While he denies it, Igneous has also shown to be afraid of ghosts, or Phasmophobia. (more...) April 3rd, 2014 Grasshop was member of the Big Four before he was "fired" do to his many mistakes in attempting to capture the Oracle Keys. Grasshop had (unfortunately for him) seen little success in his career as a member of the Big Four, and even less in his battles against the Spider Riders. Grasshop was often been looked upon with disdain and disappointment by the other members of the Big Four. He cares dearly for his wife, Weeval and his children. According Grasshop's wife, Weeval, his promotion to the Big Four was a mistake as he is gentle and loves children. This might explain why he gets along so well with Sparkle, allowing her to call him "Uncle Hop". It may also explain why he is so reluctant to actually fight in general. (more...) March 28th, 2014 Hunter Steele, is a brave Spider Rider from the Outer World. Hunter saved the Inner World from Mantid and became the greatest champion, as he had always dreamed he would. He came from the Outer World by following his grandfather's journal to the Inner World. He met a large armored spider, but not just any spider, but one the strongest spiders ever named Shadow. They started on not so friendly terms, but they eventually manage to get along and work together like a true team. Hunter's battle partner Corona is a warrior chosen by the Spirit Oracle to be an Oracle's Handmaid. Corona is the first human friend Hunter makes while in Arachna. There is a strong possibility that he has feelings for her, he does admire her spirit but is too shy to share this. In "Smells Like Team Spider", he unknowingly stares at Corona while she is marveling at some flowers. When they are battling the Invectids, his mind is calmed by the image of Corona's face. Lastly, when asked what changed Hunter's mind about the flowers, he became a bit embarrassed as it was Corona's image that changed his mind. Also, since Corona was the first person to discover Hunter, he has known her the longest besides Shadow. (more...) References Category:Templates